


Dove tutto ha avuto inizio

by AkaneMikael



Series: Odi et amo [6]
Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: Incest, M/M, POV
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28337421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: 'È l’effetto che mi fa lui. Ogni volta che lo sento parlare, che lo vedo, ogni volta che la mia vita si incrocia con lui io mi metto a tremare come un coglione, come una donna col ciclo!Lui è la mia droga peggiore, lo è sempre stato e da certe droghe le crisi d’astinenza non cesseranno mai.'Liam e Noel sono separati, fanno carriera solista, ma non hanno mai smesso di litigare. Finchè non iniziano a comunicare fra loro attraverso le canzoni che fanno e finalmente si capiscono.
Relationships: Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher
Series: Odi et amo [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005930
Kudos: 4





	1. In Liam

**Author's Note:**

> l’ultima fic della serie Odi et amo si chiama ‘Dove tutto ha avuto inizio’ ed è divisa in due parti, una col pov di Liam e l’altro di Noel, le due parti verranno pubblicate ravvicinate. All’interno ci sono delle canzoni di Liam e Noel riportate con tutto il testo, perciò non metterò niente all’inizio come mio solito. Gli Oasis si sono sciolti e qualche anno dopo Liam ha fatto e distrutto un gruppo per poi mettersi come solista e fare altri album. Noel dal canto suo ha sempre continuato da solo a fare musica. Leggendo interviste e testi, ho scritto questa fic. Ho sempre pensato che loro due comunicassero molto meglio con le loro canzoni, ma con alcune in particolare ne ho avuto conferma. Il periodo di ambientazione va dal 2017 circa al 2019 ed anche se in pubblico continuano a dirsi cattiverie a vicenda, la storia che cantano ad un certo punto è diversa. Buona lettura. Baci Akane

# DOVE TUTTO HA AVUTO INIZIO

_ [/Blue moon rising/](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=06sCT1WsZFw) _

[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/rpf_akane/oasis/gallaghers18.jpg) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/rpf_akane/oasis/gallaghers27.jpg)

1\. IN LIAM

/Liam/

“Alzo le dita e vedo che tremano.   
Dopo tutti questi anni che non tocco niente, ancora crisi d’astinenza?  
Certo, come se non sapessi perché tremo?  
È l’effetto che mi fa lui. Ogni volta che lo sento parlare, che lo vedo, ogni volta che la mia vita si incrocia con lui io mi metto a tremare come un coglione, come una donna col ciclo!  
Lui è la mia droga peggiore, lo è sempre stato e da certe droghe le crisi d’astinenza non cesseranno mai.   
La cosa più comica è che dovendo smettere con lui per forza di cose, smettere con le altre droghe è stata quasi una passeggiata.   
All’inizio no, all’inizio è stata dura, durissima. Ho alzato il livello perché ho provato più volte ad uccidermi, le overdosi erano un modo dolce di morire, così pensavo. O il coma etilico.   
Però poi l’ho sentito cantare da solista. All’inizio era peggio, mi facevo sempre di più.  
Una delle ultime volte che sono quasi morto ho sentito una delle sue stramaledette canzoni e mentre prima non volevo capire cosa cantava, non volevo sentirlo di proposito, poi lì steso in quel fottutissimo letto d’ospedale con la televisione accesa, l’ho sentito quello che diceva.   
Io e lui per anni non ci siamo mai incontrati di persona, ma abbiamo sempre parlato uno dell’altro indirettamente tramite mezzi di comunicazione di massa come i media o i social. Beh, io i social, lui non usa quei mezzi così da plebaglia.   
E ci siamo sempre smerdati a vicenda.   
Non abbiamo mai smesso di litigare io e Noel.   
Però Noel non aveva nemmeno mai smesso di scrivere per me. 

‘Mi dicono che hai toccato il volto di Dio / come il suono di corda che scricchiola intorno al tuo collo / Mi dicono che non ti sei mai arreso / Come la canzone che ti stavi canticchiando nella testa  
Quindi tesoro, non lasciarti andare / O cadrai nel cuore della notte / Faresti meglio ad imparare a volare / Perché così ti indicheranno quando sarai in cielo  
Più di quanto tu lo voglia / Più di quanto tu ne abbia bisogno / So che sarai al mio fianco / proprio nel momento in cui il tuono e il fulmine arriveranno / So che sarai al mio fianco  
Quell’uomo che ti ama non è una pietra che rotola via / Ti libererò dal suono dei tamburi / Gli parlo al telefono / Le parole che mi dice sono queste  
Quindi tesoro, non lasciarti andare / O cadrai nel cuore della notte / Faresti meglio ad imparare a volare / Perché così ti indicheranno quando sarai in cielo  
Più di quanto tu lo voglia / Più di quanto tu ne abbia bisogno / So che sarai al mio fianco / proprio nel momento in cui il tuono e il fulmine arriveranno / So che sarai al mio fianco  
Più di quanto tu lo voglia / Più di quanto tu ne abbia bisogno / So che sarai al mio fianco / proprio nel momento in cui il tuono e il fulmine arriveranno / So che sarai al mio fianco’

Noel ha sempre scritto i testi camuffandoli, come se parlasse A qualche donna o se parlasse DI qualche donna. Ma erano sempre per me.  
Anche perché è a me che mi paragonava sempre a una stella che volava nel cielo.   
(Faresti meglio ad imparare a volare Perché così ti indicheranno quando sarai in cielo)  
Il fatto che sappia che ho cercato di uccidermi e che sono stato vicino alla morte mi paralizza.   
(Mi dicono che hai toccato il volto di Dio come il suono di corda che scricchiola intorno al tuo collo)  
Come se ci fosse qualcuno che gli dice tutto di me anche se non mi vede da anni.   
Da qui mi sento bene tutte le canzoni che ha fatto e lo seguo. Non che approvo il suo snobismo ed il suo sentirsi superiore a tutti solo perché ha smesso di fare la puttana blasfema e non si droga più, però il punto su cui riesco a focalizzarmi, tralasciando che anche il modo in cui mi ha trattato e scaricato e quanto mi ha fatto soffrire, lui fa canzoni pensando a me.  
Alcune sembra siano miei pensieri. Altre sono forse cose che mi direbbe. Che non ha mai avuto il coraggio di dirmi. Altre sono riferimenti a cose che ci siamo detti o che è successo o testi scritti insieme con gli Oasis.   
Io lo so che lui non se ne è andato dal gruppo per questioni riguardanti la musica, anche perché di cosa poteva lamentarsi? Gli ho sempre fatto fare tutto ciò che voleva, ho cantato alla grande, anzi, ho reso grandi le sue canzoni.   
Ammetto che litigavamo, ma non è che facessimo solo questo.   
Per niente.   
Però gli ultimi anni eravamo alla deriva, entrambi non ce la facevamo più, io gli ho fatto una guerra spietata per convincerlo a tornare con me senza capire che era questo che poi l’ha fatto scappare. Forse avrei dovuto continuare con le suppliche e la ‘dolcezza’?   
Non lo so, col senno di poi è facile.   
Però non è una questione che riguarda la musica, semplicemente capisco che se lui non voleva più vivere la nostra storia ed io sì, la convivenza era comunque impossibile.  
Ma non credo che sia niente di irrimediabile. Non penso proprio che non possiamo trovare un modo; cazzo, per anni l’abbiamo fatto funzionare quel gruppo nonostante i nostri caratteri di merda e gli scontri. Ce l’abbiamo fatta, possiamo farlo ancora. 

Ci metto anni, ma poi ce la faccio a rispondergli con le canzoni. Smetto con quel gruppo del cazzo messo su solo per irritarlo, con cui non facevo niente che avesse qualità, mi serviva solo per provocarlo e distruggermi.   
Mi sono rimesso fisicamente a posto e con una fatica inumana ho tirato fuori delle canzoni, canzoni vere da solista.   
Canzoni che mi piacciano, che possano essere considerate dal maledetto genio della musica.   
Provo a fare come lui, a comunicare coi testi, cosa che non sono mai stato capace. Né coi testi perché facevo cagare, né a voce. Facevo ancora più cagare.   
La mia bocca si muove da sola senza filtri, la testa ragiona una cosa, ma la boccaccia parte e fa quel che le pare.   
A volte vorrei chiamarlo e dirgli di riprovarci, ma poi finisco per dire qualche cattiveria su di lui a qualche giornalista.   
Ci tengo anche al mio ruolo di cattivo ragazzo.  
Del resto è questo che sono sempre stato, sono nato così, non mi rinnego, non cerco di mascherarmi, non ho mai portato maschere per principio, al contrario di Noel. Ed è questo che ci ha distrutto come coppia.   
Lui era una maschera vivente, ancora ora lo è. Lui il damerino so tutto io che vive nella società e si mette su un cazzo di piedistallo. Invece è un incestuoso drogato e maledetto stronzo.  
Io invece mi sono sempre piaciuto, non ho mai cercato di essere qualcun altro, non lo farò ora. So di essere stronzo, l’ho fatto, non smetterò ora.   
Anche se non mi drogo più l’ho fatto, anche se non mi ubriaco più l’ho fatto e non mentirò alla gente con frasi del cazzo ad effetto dove dico ‘ehi seguite la retta via perché altrimenti morirete’. Sarei un ipocrita del cazzo ed è la sola cosa che non potrei sopportare di essere. Non mi interessa far sapere che sono pulito da anni, preferisco pensino che continuo a farmi perché questo sono io.   
Sono lo stronzo cattivo.   
Sono così.   
Non rinnegherò mai me stesso o le mie origini ed i miei figli meglio pensino di poter avere un padre che li copre, li conforta e li sostiene e li capisce, piuttosto che un bacchettone che gli dà ordini e li punisce se sbagliano.  
Come faccio a dire di fare certe cose se tutti sanno che ho sempre fatto l’opposto?   
Il mio capolavoro, comunque, è ‘Come back to me’, dove chiedo chiaramente a Noel di tornare da me. Pochi giri di parole, riferimenti piuttosto espliciti come sono sempre stato io. Per lo meno così sono convinto. Se non lo capisce così è uno stronzo.   
Contemporaneamente lui butta fuori nel mio stesso periodo un altro album, ma non avendo sentito le mie canzoni non lo posso considerare, perché io e lui parliamo tramite le canzoni che ci facciamo, perciò dovrò aspettare il prossimo per capire se i miei capolavori e le mie scuse con ‘For what it’s Worth’ hanno presa, perché sì cazzo, ho ingoiato il mio orgoglio e mi sembra sia più facile togliermi i denti a freddo che chiedergli scusa, ma quella canzone è proprio quello che è.   
E mentre io gli scrivo ‘Come back to me’ e ‘For what it’s worth’, lui mi scrive ‘Love is the law’, con se l’amore è legge, il nostro è un crimine.   
Ma fottiti.   
L’amore non è legge, brutto coglione.   
L’amore è sacro, è sopra ogni legge, non esiste legge per l’amore!  
Continua a considerarci sbagliati, non smetterà mai.   
Non esiste un futuro per noi, non è mai esistito, anche se mi sono rimesso in riga e solo per lui, per fargli capire che possiamo rimettere insieme gli Oasis e farli funzionare. Per comunicare con lui come non ho mai fatto.   
Mi sto umiliando per lui e lui niente.   
Gli anni passano e lui non tira più fuori canzoni e noi continuiamo a parlarci e insultarci e provocarci tramite i media e anno dopo anno mi sento sempre così dolorosamente lontano da lui. 

Dopo anni di silenzio dopo il mio album, anzi I MIEI visto che nel frattempo ne tiro fuori un altro, lui esce un singolo.  
Un solo fottuto singolo.  
Quanto per il resto?  
Ascolto quella stramaledetta canzone a mille mani per sentire se ci sono risposte, spiragli, speranze. Lui va interpretato, ma se conosci la sua chiave capisci ed io la conosco eccome la sua stramaledetta chiave.   
E così arrivo ora ad ascoltare il suo nuovo singolo e mi guardo le mani che tremano.  
E tremo io.  
E mi sento in crisi d’astinenza.   
Noel sarà sempre, sempre la mia droga peggiore, di quelle da cui non guarisci veramente.   
‘Blue moon rising’.  
‘Quando scende la notte E la terra è fredda’  
(Di segreto, di nascosto)

‘E quel segreto che hai trovato in tasca Rimarrà non raccontato’  
(Il nostro amore, un segreto da non dire mai)

‘C’è una tempesta all’orizzonte E sta venendo verso di noi Sotto la luce della luna blu che sorge’  
(Sei sempre il solito esagerato, chi ti dice che sarebbe un disastro?)

‘Dovremmo scappare?’  
(Te l’ho chiesto io quasi quindici anni fa, pezzo di merda)  
‘Beh, ci vediamo all’angolo? Dove le nostre speranze e sogni sono stati venduti Dal poeta e dal solitario Per le strade che abbiamo lastricato d’oro’  
(Se questa è una proposta per rivederci in gran segreto e chi lo sa, scappare insieme, sappi che io non mi tiro indietro)

‘Più in profondità arriverai, più te ne pentirai Vivere ai confini della notte’  
(Sì certo, è dura vivere di nascosto, ma è comunque meglio che NON VIVERE e comunque non puoi sempre sapere tutto su come andrà qualcosa! Che ne sai che me ne pentirò! Te lo dissi quel giorno, cazzo!)

‘Ma il tramonto infuocato nei tuoi occhi Per me è più importante della vita Perché mi fai sentire elettrico’  
(Sei il solito grandissimo stronzo, solo attraverso le canzoni mi dici cose tanto belle, di persona la tua bocca dice solo cattiverie su di me. Qua citi quasi testualmente le mie parole in ‘For what it’s worth’ sul tramonto infuocato negli occhi e prima la tempesta, per essere estremamente esplicito e impedirmi di fraintendere, come ci siamo sempre fraintesi. Ma questa volta no. Adesso di infuocato nei miei occhi sono solo le lacrime che bruciano e vogliono uscire, ma io batto i piedi per terra e muoio)

‘La bellezza e la verità sono difficili da trovare Per riassumere l’emorragia e alcuni di noi hanno bisogno di trovare una via’  
(No tu hai bisogno solo di sbatterci il muso, perché sei l’essere più testardo sulla faccia della terra, non è che ti serve di trovare un equilibrio, un compromesso, una via d’uscita, un modo per vivere ciò che vuoi senza cadere nella distruzione. È solo che sei un codardo testardo e non vuoi vederlo, ma il tramonto c’è nell’occhio della tempesta, non c’è solo la tempesta! Eppure lui vede il tramonto, ma non nella tempesta bensì nei miei occhi. C’è la speranza)  
‘Si sta avvicinando, riesci a sentirla?’  
(Adesso sì che lo sento. Solo ora. E tremo.)

‘Sono contento di averti trovato appena in tempo’  
(Sempre meglio tardi che mai, pezzo di stronzo!)

‘Per riassumere l’emorragia e alcuni di noi hanno bisogno di trovare una via  
Ora è scesa la notte E la terra è fredda Ma quel segreto che hai trovato in tasca Deve restare non raccontato’  
Quindi la tua soluzione è rivederci in segreto e vedere che succede? È continuare a tenere nascosto noi, i nostri veri sentimenti?  
Se in realtà ci amiamo e facciamo pace, il mondo deve continuare a pensare che siamo in rotta e che ci odiamo?  
Ci vivremo senza che nessuno lo sappia, nemmeno le nostre famiglie?  
È questa la tua soluzione?   
Bene Noel.  
Io sono pronto.  
Se è questo ciò che sua maestà mi può concedere, il suo umile servo lo accontenterà.   
Dunque io non ho il suo numero di telefono ma potrei chiederlo alla mamma, però non voglio che nessuno sappia che ci dobbiamo rivedere dopo credo dieci anni dall’ultima volta.   
Però come faccio a contattarlo per mettermi d’accordo?  
Ripenso alla sua stramaledetta canzone.   
Ci rivediamo dove tutto ha avuto inizio, il poeta e il solitario, lui ed io. Dove speranze e sogni sono stati venduti.   
Ma ti sembra che devo trovare il rebus nelle sue canzoni? Non può mai fare le cose normali.   
Ho voglia di bere, cazzo!   
E poi lo incontro e che gli dico?  
Che cazzo sarà a quel punto?   
Io non lo so, sono stato così fottutamente male, così tanto male che ho il terrore di sperarci, provarci, e poi tornare a stare così male. Ma al tempo stesso lui è la mia unica vera droga.   
Non so se posso rinunciare.  
Se avessi l’occasione di tornare con lui, anche se alle sue cazzo di condizioni, non dovrei?   
Anche se il rischio è enorme. Io e lui non siamo mai stati capaci di stare insieme senza ferirci, ma siamo anche stati felici, siamo anche stati bene.   
Dove diavolo è che mi aspetta?  
Oggi è il giorno dell’uscita ufficiale del suo singolo, prima di oggi non era possibile ascoltarlo. Lui sa che l’ho sentito.  
Mi aspetterà lì dove tutto ha avuto inizio, dove hanno avuto inizio gli Oasis.   
E appena lo dico, mi rendo conto dove mi sta aspettando.   
Ok cazzo, sono fottutamente terrorizzato e tremo e sudo come una vacca, e non so se voglio realmente tornare con lui e viverla come dice lui, non so se siamo capaci, non so se tornerà tutto in merda, se ne uscirò in quel caso. Io non sopravviverò ad una seconda disfatta, una seconda rottura con lui. Non se mi concederà la grazia di tornare insieme.   
Non lo so, cazzo.   
Però so che se non andassi me ne pentirei per il resto della mia vita. Perché non mi darà altre occasioni.  
O adesso o mai più. Io lo so.   
Perciò ci andrò e sia quel che sia.”


	2. In Noel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Capitolo conclusivo non solo della fic, ma anche della saga intera. Vediamo il POV di Noel, vediamo cosa succede a lui mentre ascolta dopo anni dalla loro rottura, la canzone che ha fatto per lui, per scusarsi. E vediamo perché ci mette tanto tempo a scrivere Blue Moon Rising con cui gli risponde. E vediamo cosa succede quando si incontrano dopo 15 anni di totale assenza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non ho scritto più su di loro, non escludo di farlo. Spero la serie vi sia piaciuta e che io sia stata decente. Grazie di avermi seguito e soprattutto chi ha commentato. Buona lettura. Baci Akane - https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst

2\. IN NOEL

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/rpf_akane/oasis/gallaghers30.gif)

[\- For what it's worth - ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SDrPghDvYA4)

/Noel/

“E così è venuto allo scoperto.  
E che stile.  
Come sempre, del resto, trattandosi di lui.   
A parte ‘Come back to me’ la quale è stata scritta esclusivamente per poter cantare ‘torna da me’, quella che è una pugnalata che mi straccia l’anima è ‘For what it’s Worth’.  
‘A mia mia difesa, tutte le mie intenzioni erano buone E il paradiso conosce un posto da qualche parte per il malinteso’  
(Malinteso? Lo chiami malinteso scambiare l’amore fraterno con quello carnale? Era solo questo?)

‘Sai che ti avrei dato il sangue se fosse bastato’  
(No, non lo so, non l’ho mai saputo, non me lo hai mai detto, non ho mai capito un cazzo di te Liam!)

‘Il diavolo è alla mia porta fin dal giorno in cui sono nato’  
(Questo è vero ma forse ti ci sei un po’ convinto da solo...)

‘È difficile trovare un tramonto nell’occhio di una tempesta  
Ma io sono un sognatore per vocazione e so che col tempo ci metteremo alle spalle questa cosa’  
(Questa frase mi colpisce. È difficile trovare qualcosa di bello in una tempesta, bello come il tramonto. Ma lui lo vuole vedere. Non è che c’è questo tramonto nella tempesta. C’è solo la tempesta, nessun tramonto. Ma lui lo vede lo stesso, il tramonto, il bello. La speranza di ritrovarci e ricominciare. Il tramonto è nei suoi occhi.)  
‘Per quello che vale scusa per averti ferito Sarò il primo a dire: “Ho fatto i miei errori” Per quello che vale lo so che è solo una parola e le parole tradiscono Talvolta perdiamo il nostro cammino Per quello che vale’  
(Qua cado dalla sedia. Figurativamente. Però soffoco e questo per davvero. Non avrei mai pensato di sentirgli dire queste parole, sia pure che le canta. Liam non ha MAI comunicato in nessun modo ed ora non solo lo fa, ma si scusa anche ed ammette che ha sbagliato. Solo io posso sapere quanto sia incredibile e quanto sia vero, perché non lo direbbe mai solo per finta e mettersi in mostra, lui preferisce dare di sé un’immagine da stronzo cattivo, ci tiene perché si considera vero, non vuole rinnegare i suoi sbagli e le sue origini. Ha le sue idee strambe, ma lui è tutto strambo. Perciò se si scusa non è per fare scena. Non ha mai fatto qualcosa per fare scena. Dio. Mio.)  
‘Dietro l’obiettivo è un’immagine avvelenata quella che dipingi’  
(Davanti ai riflettori e ai media rendo il nostro rapporto insanabile. Davanti ai riflettori. Per finta.)

‘E non fingere di essere sempre alla ricerca di santi Perché sono stato crocifisso solamente per essere vivo’  
(Il solito vittimismo. Dice a me che lo sono ma poi si vede come Gesù Cristo)

‘Da qualche parte nell’incrocio di questa guerra sussurrata Sembra che io abbia dimenticato proprio quello per cui stavo combattendo’  
(Per cosa? Per noi? Per il gruppo? Per un rapporto? Per la musica? Per cosa combatti realmente? Ti sei messo a fare musica seriamente come mai hai fatto in vita tua e per cosa? Per me? Per noi? Per chiedermi scusa e ritrovare NOI?)

‘Ma sotto la mia pelle c’è un fuoco dentro Ancora brucia’  
(Mi ama ancora davvero? Dopo tutto quello che c’è stato, l’odio che ci siamo buttati, il dolore che abbiamo subito, i suoi tentati suicidi per colpa mia?)  
‘Il primo uccello che vola si prende tutte le frecce Permette di lasciare il passato con tutti i nostri dolori Costruirò un ponte tra di noi e inghiottirò il mio orgoglio’  
Liam che inghiotte il suo orgoglio lo devo ancora vedere, ma se lo fa davvero... se lo fa... cosa sarei disposto a fare io per noi?  
Lui ha realmente fatto un primo passo, si è abbassato a chiedermi scusa, ci spera ancora, vuole ancora un noi. Ma che noi potremmo avere?  
Sono ancora convinto che sia sbagliato ed impossibile vivere in questa società.  
Forse potremmo rimettere in piedi il gruppo e tornare a fare musica insieme, non lo so sinceramente.   
Non ci siamo lasciati perché non potevamo più fare musica insieme, dopo anni che lo fai non è che smetti di riuscirci.   
Semplicemente ci siamo lasciati perché non ne potevamo più, lui voleva amarmi, io non potevo.   
Semplice così.   
Perciò cosa crede? Cosa chiede?  
Di tornare insieme?  
Sarebbe impossibile.  
Non ci potremmo rivivere insieme in nessun modo, non alla luce del giorno, non nel modo che vorremmo realmente.  
E Dio solo sa se non ci ho provato con tutto me stesso a bloccare questa blasfemia in noi, ma riconoscere che una cosa è sbagliata non ti impedisce di provarla lo stesso.   
Se lo rivedessi, se ricominciassimo saremmo in grado di controllarci e non viverci più in quella maniera oscena?   
Potremmo avere un rapporto normale, di fratelli e compagni di band, fare il nostro lavoro?  
Potremo lo stesso?  
Io non lo so, non credo. 

Passo gli anni a farmi queste domande, mentre mi vengono a riferire che prima di quell’album solista Liam si è quasi ucciso ed ha visto Dio finendo quasi all’altro mondo.   
Ma non ho la minima idea di cosa rispondergli. Sarà incazzato perché non gli ho risposto subito, perché non mi sono più fatto vivo. Perché lui ha fatto dei passi avanti considerevoli eppure io mi sono limitato al silenzio.  
Anzi.   
Abbiamo continuato a provocarci e ferirci in pubblico usando i media.  
Cosa crede che possa essere?  
Cosa vuole da noi?  
Vuole tornare come? Per fare cosa?  
L’unico compromesso accettabile che vedo possibile sarebbe viverci come vogliamo disperatamente ma in completo segreto.   
Solo se lui fosse disposto a mantenere il segreto nella nostra relazione, allora penso che potremmo tornare insieme. Forse funzionerebbe.   
Sul tornare a fare musica insieme non lo so nemmeno, sarebbe un passo difficile.  
Credo che io e lui possiamo vivere bene insieme solo di nascosto, di notte, senza che nessuno veda e sappia. Se la gente ci continua a vedere come nemici sarebbe più facile. La società non saprebbe, non rovinerebbe nulla.   
Dio, cosa devo fare? 

Mi ci vogliono due anni per fare questa canzone.  
Una sola canzone. Non un album.   
Una canzone.   
Blue moon rising è la mia risposta a lui e il giorno in cui esce io vado dove tutto il nostro mondo ha realmente avuto inizio.  
Quando quel giorno spaccai tutta la bettola in cui vivevo perché LUI aveva osato propormi di entrare nel suo gruppo. Il giorno in cui, infine, accettai di legare la mia vita alla sua.   
Lì ha avuto tutto inizio.   
I nostri sogni, le nostre speranze.  
Guardo l’appartamento abbandonato, l’edificio è fatiscente, sta in piedi per miracolo. Presto sarà buttato giù e ricostruito.   
Penso che sono stato l’ultimo affittuario.   
Lo specchio è rotto ma sta in piedi, qua dove ci siamo guardati e parlati per la prima volta. Ricordo ancora le mie dita sulle sue spalle nude, dopo che l’ho medicato.   
Il vaso rotto contro la porta.   
È vecchia e cade a pezzi, ma se guardo bene c’è il segno che ho lasciato. Sorrido e mi accendo una sigaretta mentre qua è semi buio e sa di polvere, muffa e schifo.   
Qua ci vedevamo e facevamo testi e canzoni. O meglio io facevo, loro davano un minimo contributo.   
Un rumore alle mie spalle, dall’ingresso, mi fa girare in tempo per vedere il ragazzino raggiungermi in una falcata, senza toccarmi tiene una sigaretta spenta fra le dita e le labbra, si avvicina alla mia, al mio viso ed io colmo la distanza, lascio che appoggi la punta spenta alla mia accesa ed aspiriamo insieme, in questo modo la sua sigaretta si accende.   
Si scosta di qualche centimetro rimanendo in piedi davanti a me e mi guarda come lo guardo io, serio.   
Non so quanto stiamo qua in silenzio a fissarci seri, poi un piccolo vago sorriso prende forma in noi, nei nostri visi. Il mio tira. Non sono mai stato abituato a sorridere e ridere, ma con lui a volte ci sono riuscito così tanto che mi sentivo grottesco.  
Lui ha sempre avuto un sorriso strafottente, eccitante.   
Ritrovarci dopo dieci anni facendo in silenzio il nostro tipico gesto di accenderci la sigaretta a vicenda, è qualcosa che scatena in me delle emozioni assurde.   
\- Solo perché tu vedi unicamente la tempesta, non significa che il tramonto non ci sia realmente. - Dice lui con la sua voce bassa e roca.   
I nostri visi sono invecchiati, specie il mio, ma mi fa impressione il suo. È sempre stato il piccolo, giovane e bello. Adesso è sempre bello, io lo vedo bello, affascinante. Ma ci sono i segni degli anni, ha sempre un filo di barba come piaceva a me, i capelli però sono corti. Noto gli occhiali scuri al collo della maglietta, la giacca in pelle aperta.   
Sempre lui, non è davvero cambiato.   
Ed è bene così.   
I suoi occhi grigi mi scaldano.   
\- Ti dico che sei tu che vedi il tramonto, qua c’è solo la tempesta. -   
Liam cammina verso la finestra sbarrata, da cui però le travi sono mezze cadute e si vede fuori il sole che, guarda caso, tramonta.  
Caso un corno, sapevo che sarebbe venuto in questo orario proprio per citare i nostri versi.   
\- Nah, guarda che fuori il tramonto c’è davvero! - Io ridacchio e scuoto la testa continuando a fumare quel che resta.   
Non so spiegare ciò che provo, come mi sento.   
So solo che prima ero sospeso e nervoso insieme, pensavo non sarebbe venuto, non avrebbe capito, che per orgoglio non avrebbe sentito subito la canzone. Non sarei tornato ogni giorno. O oggi o mai più.   
Invece ora è qua, forse non vedeva l’ora di sentire la mia prima canzone dopo il suo album di due anni fa.   
Il ragazzino mi distrugge emotivamente proprio come ha sempre fatto, basta la sua presenza.   
\- Ricordi come ha avuto tutto inizio? - Chiede poi sembrando tranquillo, come che niente lo toccasse. È sempre impossibile capirlo, non riesce ancora a comunicare nonostante abbia fatto passi in avanti. Ora si spiega nelle canzoni ed è sobrio, si capisce che lo è. Da tossico non sarebbe mai riuscito a scrivere delle canzoni come quelle.   
\- Spaccando tutto? - Dico ironico, ricordando proprio quel giorno. Sapevo che avrebbe capito il messaggio.   
\- Sei sempre stato esagerato nelle tue reazioni. Solo perché ti ho chiesto di unirti alla mia band, prima di accettare hai fatto un disastro come se ti avessi chiesto di donarmi un rene. - Il ragazzino sembra incapace di chiudere la bocca, io non riesco nemmeno a pensare, figurati ad articolare tante frasi di fila.   
Più sto con lui, più l’emozione mi schiaccia.  
Ho questa esplosione in me, pronta ad uscire come faceva un tempo.  
Un grande litigio esagerato, io e lui che ci tiravamo contro cose, silenzio per qualche tempo e poi lui che mi dava un contentino, io che me lo facevo bastare, noi e i baci, gli abbracci.  
Mentre ci ripenso torno ad avere un’erezione, ma faccio finta di nulla.   
\- Sei cambiato molto, tu invece... - Fa lui vedendo che non apro bocca. - Sei snob, sembra che frequenti la regina! Come se non venissi da questa merda qua! - Dice allargando le braccia. - E poi mi rinfacci cose che davvero, fratello... davvero? Io che rovino le canzoni degli Oasis quando le canto? Se non fosse stato per me saresti ancora qua a cercare di fare il cantante senza riuscirci! Se ora tu puoi fare cose da solista e cantare, è perché sei diventato qualcuno con gli Oasis e loro li devi a me! Può non piacerti, puoi pensare che io mi sono messo a cantare solo per invidia nei tuoi confronti, anche se non è così, però il punto è che se non era per me e la mia voce, tu non avresti avuto la fama avuta con gli Oasis e ti potevi scordare di cantare da solo le tue stramaledette canzoni! - Mentre parla si agita e si avvelena, eccolo lì il vero Liam.  
Dimostrazione che non è mai davvero cambiato, si è solo ripulito e rimesso in piedi, ma questo nemmeno la morte e Dio lo cambiano. E forse è meglio così.   
Rido spontaneo piegandomi in due, lui così si zittisce e mi fissa come se fossi pazzo, quindi butta la sigaretta e la spegne stizzito.   
\- Si può sapere che cazzo hai da ridere? Pensavo mi avresti insultato, credevo avremmo litigato visto che è sempre stato l’unico modo di comunicare per noi... - Io mi raddrizzo e mi asciugo le lacrime.   
\- Non fraintendere. Voglio ancora sbattere la tua testa contro il muro per tutte le stronzate che dici, ma mi aspettavo che mi provocassi perché mi hai visto teso e rigido. -   
\- Che cazzo dici... io penso davvero che... - Annuisco e lo fermo con una mano, ma sono calmo e rilassato, ora. Come per magia. Improvvisamente vedo tutto chiaro.   
\- Lo so, ma hai capito che non avevo la minima idea di come affrontarti, che ero bloccato. E sei sempre stato il solo capace di sbloccarmi e farmi reagire. - Liam smette di tentare di irritarmi o di tenere su la sua aria da pezzo di merda e mi si avvicina di nuovo, mani in tasca, testa piegata di lato, sorrisino strafottente, sguardo che ti risucchia e ti fa perdere.   
No cazzo, come fa a non essere realmente mai cambiato?   
Non so come mi fa sentire.   
Ma so che vorrei baciarlo proprio come l’ultimo giorno che l’ho visto.   
Ricordo quel bacio all’aperto, nel tentativo di essere nascosti per farlo davvero, e non per gioco o per forma.   
Voglio baciarlo ancora.  
\- Provo ancora le stesse cose di allora. -   
\- L’odio smisurato? - Risponde provocatorio. Io gli do uno scappellotto sulla testa, come ai vecchi tempi, lui ride. Che bella risata. Sembra rilassato, sembra stia bene.   
\- L’amore malato. - Dico allora senza paura. È esattamente questo che è. Lui si irrita e si rabbuia.   
\- L’amore non è mai malato e nemmeno un crimine. È solo amore. Non è né bene né male. - Sbotta. È il solito testardo. Non cambierà mai, ma volevo capire se anche lui provava le stesse cose. Ancora. Dopo tutto questo tempo.   
\- Comunque viviamo nella società e scordati che io smetta di fare musica. E pure tu dovresti continuare, stai diventando discreto come cantautore. Hai un futuro, tutto sommato. - io forse corro troppo dando per scontato certe cose. Liam mi fissa sbattendo gli occhi, perso.   
\- Wow, un momento, di che diavolo parli fratello? - Io sorrido superiore.   
\- Dobbiamo sottostare alle regole del mondo anche se il mondo non capisce un cazzo. - Ripeto ancora. Lui si aggrotta irritato e annuisce e poi scuote la testa, alza le spalle e gesticola nervoso iniziando a camminare.   
\- Ma che cazzo dici, si può sapere? Cosa c’entra cosa si deve fare, il mondo? Noi non ci vediamo da dieci anni, lo sai? Ti sembra normale ora rivedersi così e parlare... di cosa? Delle regole della società? Di continuare a fare musica? -   
Io sospiro, torno ad irritarmi. Non ero più abituato a sopportarlo.   
\- L’unico modo per vivere NOI alla luce del giorno è smettere con questa vita, scappare in un posto dimenticato da Dio e dalla civiltà e cambiare identità. -   
Il nostro bel progetto prima di decidere di farla definitivamente finita. Per lo meno il suo.   
Laim si ferma a qualche metro da me, mani in tasca, dondola sulle punte perché è nervoso e vuole spaccare lui tutto l’appartamento, ora. Ma sta fermo rigido e mi fissa con la mascella contratta.   
\- Perciò se sei ancora dell’idea di avere un NOI, dobbiamo farlo di nascosto. In rigoroso silenzio. - Liam spalanca gli occhi e cerca di trattenere l’emozione, leggo incredulità e stupore. Forse non pensava che fossi qua davvero per proporgli questo.   
Sorrido dolcemente. È ancora un bambino innocente in qualche angolo di sé.   
Spero che non cambi mai, anche se significa sopportare le sue stronzate.   
Forse sono masochista.   
Liam a questo punto annulla la distanza e mi salta letteralmente addosso, per la sorpresa lo prendo ma indietreggio e mi ricorda quella volta che ci hanno fatto la foto. Ci stavamo divertendo così tanto, mi è saltato addosso e mi ha abbracciato. Ridevamo come ora. Eravamo felici come ora.   
\- Ragazzino, così finiamo di sotto... e non so se il sotto ci terrebbe comunque! - Così dicendo, sia pure divertito, scende dalle mie braccia e lo lascio a malincuore, ma lui no.   
Lui mi prende il viso fra le mani e mi guarda. Ha tutta l’intenzione di baciarmi e ricominciare da dove ci eravamo interrotti, ma poi si ferma. Non lo fermo io. Non avrei mai avuto la forza di fermarlo.   
\- Che c’è? - Faccio quindi. Un’ombra si dipinge sul suo viso che era appena stato così felice.   
\- Sono terrorizzato. - Fa quindi. Questa è come una doccia ghiacciata. Non ha mai detto una cosa simile.   
Mi viene in mente Stop crying your heart out. Le parole che ho scritto per lui. Non disperarti, non avere paura. Le parole che poi mi rigirava a me nei live.   
\- Non sai quanto sono stato male per te, Noel. - Ammette. Sentirglielo dire è shoccante. Potrei non riprendermi più, è peggio delle scuse attraverso la canzone.   
Gli carezzo il viso con una mano, l’altra sul suo fianco. Piego la testa e mi perdo nei suoi occhi spaventati, così sinceri, così senza filtri e maschere.   
Una pena si apre in me, capendo quanto davvero deve essere stato male per ammettere ora, ad un passo da ciò che ha sempre voluto, che è terrorizzato.   
\- Mi dispiace, ragazzino. - Lo chiamo ancora come l’ho sempre chiamato, anche in questi anni di lotte mediatiche. Sempre ragazzino. - Anche io sono stato male. Non possiamo cancellare quello che è stato. Possiamo provarci ora a farlo come si deve e andarci piano. - Liam si aggrotta cercando di capire cosa intendo, siamo sempre uno fra le braccia dell’altro e guardarci da vicino e vorrei non farlo finire mai.   
\- Andarci piano? -   
\- Riprendiamo a vederci ogni tanto con calma, in segreto. Solo io e te, nessuna pressione. Vediamo come va, senza aspettative. Facciamo quello che ci va, viviamo come viene. E poi, in caso, potremo anche dirlo in pubblico che ci siamo riavvicinati. E se ci va potremo anche parlare di riprovare con gli Oasis. Ma facciamo con calma e senza impegno. -   
\- Potrei non superare mai il blocco per il dolore della tua perdita. Se questa volta va male di nuovo io non... non ne esco vivo, Noel. Ho una fottuta fifa nera. - Ammette ancora, la voce gli trema. Io così con calma e serenità, una mano sempre sulla sua guancia, gli bacio l’angolo della bocca.   
Lui si ammorbidisce e si rilassa e ricambia.   
Dove la nostra follia malata ha avuto inizio. Ricordo quel giorno, quei baci sugli angoli delle bocche, il preludio di qualcos’altro di sbagliato.   
E meraviglioso.   
\- Non sono ancora riuscito a smettere di amarti, Liam. Vediamo solo come va senza impegni, ok? - Liam annuisce rivelandosi il ragazzino di un tempo, bisognoso di protezione, quello che invece si proteggeva da solo dal mondo di merda in cui viveva.   
Se ho mai fatto qualcosa per lui è stato prendermi le botte di nostro padre al suo posto e non lo rimpiango.   
Appoggia così la testa sulla mia spalla, nasconde il viso nel mio collo e credo che pianga, ma non si farà vedere, così lo lascio fare senza dire nulla. Mentre ricordo quel giorno in cui è esploso ed è andato fuori di testa, quando non voleva smettere con me.   
\- Piangi tutto il tuo cuore disperato, Liam. Dopotutto sei ancora in piedi. -   
Sarebbe bello tornare con gli Oasis e scrivere il seguito di Stop crying your heart out. Un seguito dove alla fine la disperazione e le lacrime hanno avuto un senso. Chi lo sa. Magari un giorno.”


End file.
